The best things are unseen
by Tishie
Summary: Mikan's going to be blind soon. Literally. How will her friends, especially Natsume and Hotaru, live with it? How will Mikan be able to cope, being blind?
1. Dizzyness

**The best things are unseen.**

_**Chapter one**_

_Authors note: Greetings… For the past week, I've been trying to think of more chapter ideas for my current stories. But I've been having writer's block all throughout and can't think of anything… (huuhuu) So I thought of a new story… Yay! (Mañiana habbit…lol)_

_I hope you guys like it… And I hope this stands out from the usual NxM fics out there!_

_Disclaimer: If I were to own Gakuen Alice, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer writing fanfictions right? So there. (I don't own it, blah)_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

Yawn: I quickly jumped out of bed and sluggishly entered the bathroom. :Sigh: it was another usual Monday… no news from what I heard.

I did my morning routine, and stepped out of my dorm room ready for the day ahead of me; I quickly ran to my classroom knowing that I had only 5 minutes left, and then suddenly bumped into a familiar face. (Yep, you guessed it)

"Watch it pigtails" Natsume, ever so rudely, said as I slowly got up. "Sorry Natsume, I didn't see you there" He looked away coldly. "Your constant apologies don't matter, you'll be doing it tomorrow again anyway"

Argh, he's right. Why do I keep bumping into him? Hmph, well I don't want to start _another_ argument. I'll just have to finish this early so I won't be late, AGAIN.

"You're such a sour-puss. I said I was sorry. Anyway, I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late!" I nodded my head politely and continued my way, running swiftly to my classroom.

Well, fast forwarding the baka-gun part and the good mornings, it was finally lunch.

I got my usual, orange-juice can and ham and cheese sandwich. Hotaru though had a bowl of mushroom soup, mashed potatoes with some roast beef, green peas with chopped carrots and some freshly squeezed orange juice. (Take note of the star ratings, so unfair… --,)

I took my food and walked along side Hotaru, heading for our usual seat. Suddenly, I felt dizzy, I couldn't see so well. We then sat down, I still felt dizzy though. It seemed like white blotches of color keep appearing and disappearing right in front of me. What's happening?

"Hotaru, I feel dizzy… I keep seeing weird white blotches all around, it's making me sick" Hotaru checked my forehead for its temperature. "You don't have a fever, maybe you actually studied yesterday, the results of idiocy I say" Hotaru smirked and then faced her food to start eating.

"Hotaru, I'm serious… I'm getting really sick now…" I cupped my cheek, moving my head in a circular motion, seeing more and more white blotches as each minute passes. "What's wrong with me?" I asked myself, as I try to reach my can of orange-juice.

Suddenly, Anna and Nonoko sat down at our table. (Which they usually do everyday) Although I really couldn't see them clearly, all I saw was purple and pink blotches of moving colors. "Hey, what's wrong with Mikan?" A voice said curiously, I couldn't identify who it was though. Man, I really need to get out of here! "Mikan, are you ok?" The purple blotch came closer, I figured it was Nonoko.

"I don't… Feel so good…" The mixed colors that fade and appear simultaneously started to make me want to puke. The different set of color blotches danced around my vision's reach like fireflies around a dim light. It was really sickening…

I stood up, forgetting my food for lunch, but hoping I would reach the toilet in time. I held my mouth, forcing my vomit not to spill out. "Mikan! Let me help you!" A girl said, as she held my arm firmly and led me across the canteen. "Me too, let me help Anna" So with that, I figured who the two wonderful girls were.

"Tha-Thank y-you" I said, weakly. I wanted to collapse, but Nonoko was tugging my sleeve to prevent me from dozing out. This time, I couldn't see clearly at all. All I could see were all blurred and faded. I felt like dirty plastic was placed over my eyes. The feeling was really awful…

After a five minute rush to the comfort room, I felt where the toilet bowl was, and spit everything right out. I felt really bad, I was dizzy and now I'm sick.

After I vomited, I closed my eyes and held my head. "OHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY EYES!" I shouted, frightening Anna and Nonoko a bit. "Don't worry Mikan" Anna said, as she raised my arm to place it over her shoulders. "Yeah, we'll get you to the clinic. Pronto" Nonoko continued, doing the same thing to my other arm.

"Guys… You're the best" I weakly smiled in return, although I'm sure they didn't see it. I was guided to the clinic, and suddenly I felt the soft mattress of the bed touch my back. I dozed off as my vision blackened.

After my peaceful sleep, I woke up, hearing the sound of people talking. "Uhhhh…" I moaned. I was still pretty dizzy; the first vision that came up to me was Hotaru's face. I was so relieved it wasn't black blotch instead. "Hey, what happened to you back there, idiot?"

She just had to call me idiot again, that Hotaru! "You're such a meanie, Hotaru-chan!" I said, as I sat up to see who else was there. Remarkable! I said to myself, as I stare at each person, one by one. Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mr. Narumi, Ruka and even Natsume was there. It made me smile, seeing so much people visiting me.

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Yuu said, as he went closer, realizing that I just had woken up. "Yeah Mikan, you had us all worried sick about you!" Anna said, as she stands beside my bed, together with Nonoko. Mr. Narumi then followed and caressed my head gently. "You scared us all, Mikan" He said as he smiled slightly.

"Sorry guys, I just… I suddenly felt so dizzy… So dizzy that I threw up" I tilted my head to the right, wanting to see what Natsume was doing. _Did he really come here to visit me? Maybe he was just injured… _

I smiled a wider smile and greeted them both. "Hi Ruka and Natsume! Did you guys come here to visit me?" Oh boy, I really wanted to hear the answer of Natsume, hehe.

"We wanted to visit you Mikan" Ruka said, as he went closer, petting his pet bunny. "Tch, we were interested in finding out what caused your weirdness a while a go at lunch. I told Ruka that it was just the normal you, but I seem to have mistaken." He let out a contented, evil smirk.

"Natsume! Take that back!" I said, as I stuck out my tongue at him. "Now, now Natsume. Don't be so mean to Mikan, after all, she had just recovered from a case of noxiousness." I smiled as I heard this, Mr. Narumi was right! Have some pity Natsume…

"Whatever, I don't care about whatever you say anyway" And with that, Natsume left us all. Oh well, Natsume visited me though, that still made me happy!

"Hmmm… Why is it so dark outside?" I looked out the window, seeing only darkness.

"It's 9p.m. idiot"

"Oh mikan, you've been asleep for nearly 8 hours now..." Nonoko said, as she scratched the back of her head.

"Uhm, visitors, kindly exit the room, for I have to tell Ms. Sakura something important" The doctor suddenly came in and lead my friends and teacher away from me. "Well, alright now… Bye Mikan! I'll be visiting you tomorrow!" Yuu said, as he waves at me blissfully.

"Yeah, I hope you get better" Anna said, as she gives me a polite bow and walks out of the room. "We'll miss you… Oh yes, and i'll tell Misaki and Tsubasa that you've awaken. They couldn't come so they asked me to tell them how you feel" My, how sweet of them!

"Oh, would you tell them that I'm flattered that their worried about me and that I'm fine? Thank you Nonoko!" Anna and Nonoko followed Yuu outside.

"You'll have piles of homework and projects to do when you get back, so you better make it easy for the doctors" Hotaru rubbed my head gently, and left as well. "Well, Mikan… Take care, I hope you get better soon" Ruka smiled and followed. "Mikan, if you feel bad again, don't be too shy to tell me. I'll be happy to help you as much as I can" Mr. Narumi gave me a gentle hug, and left.

The doctor smiled, closed the door and checked his clipboard. "You seem to have lots of loved ones, it must make you happy that they've visited you"

"Yeah, It really cheered me up" I slid down under my covers and waited for the doctor to do his thing. "Mikan, we've tested the extracts from your eyes… it was very unusual…" I felt my heart drop hearing this… Unusual? What does that mean? What will happen to me? I rose up from bed and tilted my head slightly, to hear the doctor more clearly.

"We have concluded, that you have Minusvipedia" (Don't bother researching about that disease, I made it up! …It's pronounced as, Mie-Nus-Vai-Pedia incase you're curious)

"Minusmiva… what?" I said, still bewildered from the bad-sounding disease. I held my head with my hands, sweating from the sudden shock. "It's a disease… You have a 85 percent chance of going blind, but then again, have a 15 percent chance of healing perfectly…"

I started to cry…

Did my ears deceive me? I have a 85 percent chance of going blind? I'M GOING TO BE BLIND?

That phrase rang around my head like a bell.

I can't go blind… I want to see myself grow older… I want to see my friends graduate and grow too… I want to see the beauty of the world… I want to see what my future husband would look like… I want to see Hotaru smile and laugh… I want to see my grandfather before he passes away… I want to see!

I cried, I felt like worms were eating every last bit of happiness left within me, I felt… scared.

---------------------------------------------

_Cliffhanger… Will mikan be able to tell her friends about her sickness? How will her friends react, especially Hotaru and Natsume? Find out in the next chapter, oh yes… Please review! It really helps keep me from deleting the fanfiction. :P_

_(Sorry for the spelling mistakes, and symbol mishap… I corrected it though)_


	2. CherryTree

**The best things are unseen.**

**_Chapter two_**

_Authors note: I AM VERY SORRY for not updating sooner… It's been a hectic week because we've just started the 2nd quarter for our school, so I had to review, review, REVIEW! But I hope you like this second chapter; I've set aside a lot of stuff to write this, so I'd really appreciate if you read it. Also, please review so I could be motivated to write more!_

_I hope you like this chapter._

_Disclaimer: If I were to own Gakuen Alice, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer writing fanfictions right? So there. (I don't own it, blah)_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

I looked back as I stepped out of the clinic. After 2 dull days in there, being tested and lectured, to my relief I was finally allowed to leave. The doctor told me more about my disease, Minusvipedia. It's acquired by birth; although you wouldn't know you have it unless you notice it. It strikes at a certain age, on my situation, 13 years old.

Until now, the idea terrifies me greatly. I keep on looking at the mirror beside my bed, thinking that I should memorize the way I look before I go blind. I also keep looking outside; the beautiful sky has never looked so remarkable. Well, in my situation, it would probably be the last time I'd see the sky so amazing...

What would it be like if I were blind? People say that its better when you're born blind, rather than going blind later on as you grow. I never thought about it really, but now, I ponder on that statement quite frequently.

I walked towards the hall going to the dorms. Which reminded me, how Hotaru has been such a kind friend lately, she brought me clean clothes, my stuffed toys and my favorite magazine yesterday. I really lit up when she did. She asked me what was wrong and what caused me to be dizzy. I didn't know how to tell her… I couldn't think of what to say; I was totally drained of words.

Those statements… "Hotaru, I'm going blind" or, "Hotaru, I have a disease that will make me blind soon" couldn't say. I couldn't dare make "blind" or "disease" come out of my mouth. It was like whenever I try to say those words, my lips would stick together and never part.

So, I lied. "Oh, the doctor said I just ran around too much" Then after that, I laughed nervously. She raised her eyebrow; of course Hotaru wouldn't believe such a lame reason. But strangely, she just nodded and left the room quietly.

I couldn't understand her, but I was happy she didn't question me for the truth. I suck at lying, and of course of all people, Hotaru would know that.

I entered my dorm, returning my clothes and things back to their original places. I looked at the clock, signaling 5:00 pm. "Classes are over" I thought, and left the room quietly. Some students were in their rooms, but some were just loitering around.

"I wonder where Hotaru is…" I thought, as I searched for her around the dorm. I bumped into Anna and Nonoko, they seem to be happy.

"Hey Mikan! I'm so glad to see you back"

Nonoko blissfully said; Anna followed.

"You must feel better now. I hope you don't get dizzy again"

"Yeah, I do feel a lot better"

"So, what's the reason for the dizzy-ness?"

My heart jumped.

"What Nonoko said, I want to know too, Mikan!

I fretted with my skirt, looking down, I answered…

"Well, the doctor told me… I was, running around too much!"

Anna and Nonoko giggled. What was so funny? Did they know about my disease?

"Oh, alright, that sounds just like you"

I guess not… whew.

"Yeah Mikan, just try to run around lesser"

"You had us all worried sick"

"Thanks for the trouble, you guys are the best!"

I embraced them both, and smiled. I guess I better get going and look for Hotaru.

"Well, I'll have to go for now. Do you know where Hotaru is?"

Anna thought for a while but Nonoko was the first to reply,

"Sorry Mikan, but Hotaru's in a meeting with her sponsors. But she told me that she'll return tomorrow"

I frowned and nodded gently.

"Well, alright Nonoko. Thanks anyway... You too Anna!"

I left them both and headed out the dorm's gates. I didn't want to hear the ruckus in the dorm; it started to hurt my ears. I followed the path leading to the cherry blossom field. It was Friday, so I didn't worry about curfew.

I looked for a nice Sakura tree to lean on; I wanted to reflect a bit. As I pass by the path, I gaze at different sights that catch my eye. I saw beautiful diamond-crested robins, flying around the tree's branches. I also saw dazzling butterflies, fluttering gently over some fragrant flowers.

After the scenic stroll, I spotted a serene-looking area. I got closer to that area and sat beside a cherry blossom tree and look up at the sky. It was beautiful… as usual.

It had strokes of orange and pink, sprays of red and purple as if beautifully painted on a blue canvas. I couldn't hear anything at all, only some grasshoppers chirping and the wind blowing gently on the blossoms of the cherry blossom tree; so I thought that this would be the perfect time to think.

"The doctor said in a week, I'm going be blind…" This thought repeated In my head like a tape recorder. "In a week, my world will be pitch black" I thought some more.

"I better make the most of this week, I should also tell everyone… eventually" I looked down on the ground and wrote some names on the dirt with my finger.

Yuu…Koko…Sumire…Nonoko…Anna…Misaki…Tsubasa…Mr.Narumi…Hotaru…Ruka…

Suddenly, a voice said,

"Hey polka-dots, how come my name isn't listed there?"

Of course, how could I be wrong? I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Natsume!" I said, hoping I would drive him away. This of all moments wouldn't the time to annoy or tease me… And I was hoping he could bear with me, somehow.

"What's wrong with you little girl? You dizzy again?"

I looked at him and smiled, "He's helping me again" I thought.

"No… I'm fine; it's just that, I'm thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"Oh, nothing"

Natsume casually went closer to me, both of his hands were tucked coolly in his pockets.

"Tell me, or I'll burn your hair"

Oh no… My hair! I don't want to be bald! Well, it's better to be blind than bald, that's what I always thought; so…

"OK! THE DOCTOR SAID I'M GOING TO BE BLIND IN A WEEK! Don't burn my hair…"

I covered my hair with my arms, hoping he wouldn't really burn my hair. I waited for a minute for his answer… 2 minutes, 3 minutes, 4… Hey! Why isn't he replying? I slowly turned my head to face him. At my surprise, he was standing still as if he was frozen. His eyes seemed to be widened, as if he saw someone die or something. Was he really shocked about what I said?

"You… Idiot… Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

He screamed right at me, which made me flinch a bit.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone yet actually…" I said, looking down… "Busted" I thought.

"Why are you going to go blind?" Natsume said, as he sat beside me.

"A disease, Minusvipedia I think…" I looked at him and tilted my head. I wonder why he seems so interested.

"My cousin had that too. She's blind right now"

"She did? How did she deal with it?"

"She just went on with her life. She proved the world she can remain happy, even without her sight"

That surprised me… How can she go on with her life normally, if she can't even see anything? Her world's pitch black… She would also hear people laughing and she wouldn't know if their laughing at her or not, she would hear screams but wouldn't know where they'd come from, she'd never fall in love normally because she wouldn't be able to see anyone, she will never see herself grow, or never see her friends leave…

I didn't want that life… Not now… Not ever…

Tears started to fill up in my eyes. I thought about how terrible my life will be in a week… How scared I'm going to be… How I would feel like when the world I am in now will be full of darkness, how my new world would just be about feeling and hearing…

"Hey, you still here Mikan?"

Natsume snapped me out of my deep thoughts. The sudden sound of "Mikan" through my ears made me feel warmer though… I wonder why he suddenly called me Mikan?

"W-What Natsume?"

I wiped the tears from my cheek gently as I wait for a reply.

"You know, losing your sight isn't the end of the world, idiot. So stop crying already"

-Sigh- He went back to idiot again…

"Well, it's pretty hard to imagine life without sight! Don't you think Natsume?"

"Just remember…" He slowly looked away and continued. "You'll still be able to feel…"

Hmm… What did that mean? I knew what that statement meant, but coming out of Natsume? That's a whole new story!

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he would be kind enough to answer me.

"You really are an idiot." He looked back at me and smirked.

"Don't call me an idiot!" I blurted. Oh! He really gets on my nerves sometimes…

-------------------------------------------

Natsume's POV

I can't believe this idiot can be stirred out from sadness so quickly.

I mean, if I were her, I'd be locking myself up in my room by now. I couldn't imagine life without sight. I would never be able to see… Her…

I shook my head, trying to disperse the idea I was forming in my mind.

"You know your friends will be with you anyway" I said, trying to make her feel a little bit better. Of course, she deserves some comforting.

"I know. I'll always have you guys anyway" She smiled and looked up at the sky.

I wonder what's she thinks is so interesting about the sky? Oh, I get it… It would be one of the last times she'd see the sky. God, I feel like tearing myself apart.

I'd rather rip my eyes out and give them to her, rather than seeing her feel her way to the classroom with a walking stick. The idea of Mikan being blind struck me from in and out. Although I didn't show it, that idiot's got me scared… Really, REALLY scared.

She wouldn't be the same… The Mikan that gets on my nerves and at the same time, makes me go gaga over her will forever be gone… I can't believe this. I'd burn the disease if I could…

"Hey"

"Yeah Natsume?"

"I'm here for you"

Her face suddenly lit up with that remark. I saw her cheeks flush a bit, which made me feel like blushing too.

She tilted her head to the right; adorably if I may add. She must wonder why I said that. Actually, I'm wondering a bit too…

"Thanks Natsume… You're the best"

She leaned on my shoulder. Normally I wouldn't let her get this close… But this time, I'll make an exemption. She smelled good, like roses in bloom; her warmth felt so nice. Being there close to her, burned me up hotter than my own flames.

I liked the feeling, the feeling of being there for Mikan when she needed me. I actually could still be myself AND express how I feel. And for me, that's very difficult to accomplish.

She closed her eyes, which gave me a chance to glance at her beauty.

She was very beautiful… but… Soon she wouldn't even be able to see herself…

-----------------------------

_I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing this. Please bear with me if you think Natsume seems a little OOC. I will improve more on the POVs of Natsume when I get to watch the show again. Sadly ANIMAX doesn't bother broadcasting it again… jeez…_

_REVIEW OKIE? LOVE YOU!_


	3. Confession

**The best things are unseen.**

**_Chapter three_**

_Authors note: It's been a while since I last updated anything, so I apologize gravely for not updating sooner! I've been having writers block lately, and the DSL cable in my neighborhood was stolen, so the supplier had to replace it. Resulting in no internet for an entire week! Ugh… Well I hope you enjoy this chapter… and again, sorry for updating late! –Bows continuously-_

_Disclaimer: If I were to own Gakuen Alice, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer writing fanfictions right? So there. (I don't own it, blah)_

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikan's POV**

After that unusual conversation with Natsume, I headed back to the dorms to do the homework I missed. Ugh… It makes me shiver thinking about the piles of homework I need to catch up on. I hope Hotaru can help me when she gets back!

I slowly went up the staircase; suddenly I bumped into Sumire. –Sigh- Just Great…

"Hey Mikan! Watch where you're going! Can't you even see me?" Sumire screamed at me, waving her clutched fist angrily in front of my face.

"Not for long…" I whispered quietly to myself.

"Hmm?" She raised her right eyebrow in confusion. Ugh! I should really think before I say anything!

"What was that?" She added in her suspicion.

"Oh nothing, Really!" I said, sweating a bit in nervousness. "Please, anybody but Sumire!" I thought. She'll pretty much tell everyone if I told her I was going to be blind! And what will happen to me by then? I'll be the center of pity… Mikan, the blind single-star student! I can't let that happen!

"What are you hiding Sakura?"

That question brought shivers up my spine. Sumire's pretty good at finding out secrets, and that was always a bad fact for me since I'm no good in hiding them. For once, why can't she stick her brown nose somewhere else and leave me alone!

"NOTHING!" I shouted, running away from her as fast as I can.

She looked back at me with her face still in that confused state. As I run to my dorm room, I could hear her say proudly:

"Mikan is definitely hiding something… I must find out what it is!"

…

I slammed my door and breathed out a relieved sigh. I looked around for the piles of homework Hotaru said the teachers left for me. I spotted a yellow folder with a "homework" sign printed on it. I went closer and picked it up.

"Let's see what the teachers have in store for me!" I thought to myself, as I opened the folder slowly.

Ok, a few math problems, a few history quiz questions, an essay paper for science and a musical pattern for me to play on the flute. Hey! This actually looks accomplishable!

I dressed up in my night clothes and opened my cabinet's drawer to get my pens. Then suddenly, a thought popped up my head. "How will I know which drawers are which when I'm blind?" Since I had around 6 drawers: 2 for my clothes, 1 for my undies, 1 for my art supplies, 1 for all my letters and 1 for my knick-knacks… It would be hard differentiating each of them when I'm blind.

I looked in my art supplies drawer, and I found some tape and 6 different kinds of fabric. (I got the fabric from a play Mr.Narumi held before) …Hey! I have an idea!

I cut out small squares of each kind of fabric, and then I taped one square to one drawer, and did the same for the rest.

Hey… There are a lot of similar things her that I'd have trouble differentiating… Why not put squares in each of them as well!

Ok, let me see if I remember it correctly. Fuzzy for the undies drawer and switches, Rough for the clothes drawer and window handles, Silky for the art materials drawer and the shampoo bottles… no… The Fuzzy one's for the art materials drawer and the Smooth one's for the letters drawer… No! That's not right! UGGGH! I can't figure it out!

I rubbed my head vigorously out of confusion. This can't be right! Oh, what should I do!

Suddenly, Hotaru came in. Oh no! I haven't done my homework yet!

"What is all the racket about? Some girls were complaining about the noise coming from your room, even I heard it as well"

------------------------------

**Hotaru's POV**

That idiot! Always making pointless noise in the middle of the night! Can't she learn to keep her mouth shut even this once?

"Sorry Hotaru! I was just upset about not remembering some things!"

Wait a minute, why is her entire room plastered with fabric cut outs? Has she gone off the deep end? Oh Mikan…

"What did you do to your room?" I said, as I looked around the area.

"It's… It's…" She nervously said, fiddling with her nightgown's frills.

-Sigh- I wish she'd just give me a straight answer. I went closer to her and helped her up from the floor. I suddenly recalled she had just been released from the clinic today… Maybe she was still sick…

It was pretty obvious that she couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Mikan… of all girls was for me, the easiest ever to figure out. One, because she's my best friend; and two, because she's very simple-minded and even a monkey could find out what she was thinking.

Sadly… Right now, she really made it hard for me to see why she had done this.

"I thought… They would look… Pretty?" She said, hiding the rolls of fabric under her bed with her feet, hoping I wouldn't see it.

"-sigh- You're not very good at lying…"

"I know…"

"Tell me what's going on, I have a right to know."

"I know…"

Hehehe… I love moments like this…

"You see Hotaru…"

------------------------------

**Mikan's POV**

This was it… I HAD to tell her… She wanted to know…

My eyes were starting to fill up with tears… I swallowed the lump in my throat, forcing myself not to cry… It didn't work.

I thought hard in my head, how I could tell her in a soft way? ; A way that…I wouldn't make her pity me.

"I… I Have a…"

"Get on with it, Idiot"

I could sense, Hotaru getting ready to smack me with her baka-gun. Better make this quick!

"Di…Di…" ARGH! Why can't I just spit it out!

"I have a disease… it's going to make me blind in a week, so I had to put indicators on things I'd get confused over"

There. I said it. It was a straight, emotionless sentence. But those words pierced right into my heart like a cold hard knife stabbing bloody meat. I wonder if it had the same effect with Hotaru's heart as well.

"Mi…Mikan…" She uttered to me softly. She started to cry, to my surprise in fact. I've never seen her cry before…

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, idiot" She said to me, hugging my tightly.

"I was… too afraid… and I didn't know how to tell you…"

By then, we were both crying like sad babies. Whoa, I'd never thought I'd live to see Hotaru cry! It's a good thing I still have my sight!

Hotaru wiped her cheek, and then softly smiled at me. She lovingly caressed my cheek, then went closer to the door.

"Don't bother me at my lab from now on. I have something to do" She smiled at me and left my room.

How odd! One minute, Hotaru cried, and then she hugged me and acted all loving to me… Then the next, she asked me to leave her alone! Oh Hotaru… She's so hard to understand sometimes.

------------------------------

_What could Hotaru mean? What will happen to Mikan! She has around 6 days left before she goes blind. And 2 people already know her state… Well, find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one and…_

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	4. CentralTown

**The best things are unseen.**

_**Chapter four**_

_Authors note: Well… here we have another chapter! I hope you like it. Watching Alice Academy again really inspired me to continue my fics more often. Now I got a chance to study the show, I won't be so clueless anymore. (Plus I discovered that I emphasized the mean-ness of Hotaru too much. Watching the show told me that she's actually very sweet)_

_I dedicate this chapter to my 3 friends, Gia, Tola and Pia, whom have given me never-ending kindness everyday. I love you guys!_

_Disclaimer: If I were to own Gakuen Alice, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer writing fanfictions right? So there. (I don't own it, blah)_

------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock rang. GRRRRING! … GRRRRING! It vibrated and slowly moved its way to the edge of the side table.

Bonk!

"Ouch! That hurt…" cried Mikan, as she rubs her hand gently to where the alarm clock hit her.

It was a Saturday today, particularly nothing special was planned for the date. Mikan got up her bed and stretched her arms up into the air.

"This is going to be a good morning. I can tell"

She did some more stretching, then she went into her bathroom to do her morning routine.

"I wonder what Hotaru could be doing right now… She just left me last night without a single clue!"

**Mikan's POV**

After my usual morning routine, I had to reset the stupid alarm clock. It's a weekend and it woke me up early! Oh wait… I guess I forgot to reset it last night… Hehe (sweatdrop)

Hmm… Last night IS a little blurry to me… I can't quite recall what happened…

Oh yeah! After Hotaru left, I dried my tears and started doing my homework quietly. Well, that's what Hotaru would want me to do; so I did it anyway.

Then, I fixed all my materials that were scattered around… went to my bed, and slept.

Darn it… there was something that happened… something else… But, why can't I remember anything?

Think Mikan, think! Why did you forget, and what was the thing you forgot!

…

Hey! I remember!

-Flashback-

I was on my bed…

"Well, now that I'm done with my homework, what should I do now? I'm still not sleepy…"

Suddenly, Natsume stepped in my room.

"Hey polka-dots"

That Natsume! I'm ALREADY diseased… Can't he take a break?

"What is it now Natsume?"

I turned around to face him, only to find that he had some kind of box in his hands. It looked really pretty; it was wrapped in beautiful pink paper, with a big, glossy, red ribbon tied around it.

"What's that you've got there?" I asked, as I went closer to get a better view of what he was holding.

Natsume closed his eyes and looked away.

"Tch. Go back to bed will you? A little girl like you shouldn't stay up past their bed time you know"

WHAT? But we're the same age! What's he talking about hmm? And **I** should be asking **him** that! This seems wrong!

"What are you talking about? Shouldn't you be in your room right now, huh mister?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me; Somehow… Very deeply…

My eyes widened, he never looked at me like that before… As if there was a never ending ocean, gleaming in my eyes.

"What? Wh-Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Take it" He threw me the box. "Night." Then he closed the door and left.

I was pretty shocked… I didn't understand WHY he did that. I feel warm… I feel… Happy.

I touched my cheeks… They were warm! I mean, I've never felt that way before! I've never felt so incredibly mesmerized over some lock of eyes…

My mind drifted away from that thought as soon as my eyes wandered to the small box he gave me. Why did he give me a gift? And why this late at night?

Gosh. Full of questions, but all could never be answered.

…Because they're all about Natsume. Pfft!

I thought of opening the box the next day, so I can put add a little suspense to it.

-End of Flashback-

How could I forget such an extraordinary event such as that? What if I have both, Minusvipedia AND amnesia at the same time? Wouldn't that be a sight for sore eyes?

Sight… Darn…

This is my 6th out of 7 days of having the brilliant sense of sight. What should I do to make it worthwhile?

I'm condemned to the sights of the academy and ONLY the academy. Like I have a choice to go out and see the world anyway.

But still, what could I do to make this day one of the memorable, nice ones I want to remember?

Hmm… I can open the box **now**, so I can make this day at the very least memorable…

Nahh… I'll open it on the last day… On Thursday…

Ok, what to do?

I'm sure lots of my friends are out in central… Not to mention Hotaru who just ditched me last night…

Wait! I totally forgot! Hotaru!

I ran through the halls, passing by the empty rooms of the students.

No one's here…

Then suddenly, I ran passed Hotaru's room. I stopped and slowly walked towards her door.

_Knock knock knock! _"Hotaru! It's me, Mikan! Want to go to central town?"

…

There was no reply.

I knocked again. _Knock knock knock! _"Hotaru! Are you alright in there? Answer me will ya?"

Suddenly, the door opened. Thank god! I thought she was in trouble or something… I smiled as soon as I saw her face me. But… She didn't look so happy… I wonder why? She had eye bags under her eyes and she looked really tired. What was she doing in there anyway?

"Hi Hotaru! I was wondering… If you aren't busy… Maybe we could…"

"I don't want to waste my time going around central town with you. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone last night? You're interrupting my work"

BANG! She slammed the door.

Hmm? I wonder why she did such a thing… Why did she slam the door on my face? My nose hurts…

"HOTARU! You didn't have to slam the door on my face!" I screamed at the door, hoping she would go out and apologize.

Then, the door suddenly opened. Her hand went out and placed a "Do Not Disturb, or Die" sign on the knob of her door, then closed it.

DIE? What? What is this all about!

"Hotaru! I don't understand! I really want to spend my day with you before i…"

Then she suddenly Hotaru opened the door again. She went out, holding a… Wait…

…a BAKA-CANNON!

"Wha-What are you going to do with th-that thing?"

"I told you to leave me alone. Go find Yuu or something" She then pointed the enormous cannon at me, then…

KABOOM! Out comes that wretched boxing glove that plows my face every time Hotaru thinks I'm annoying.

It knocked me off my feet and drove me to mid-air. "Hotaruuuuuuuu!" I screamed, as I flew into the sky, slowly fading from her sight with each passing second.

It's not that I'm not used to this, it's just that this time… It was twice as strong! Ouch!

As I flew going up, I suddenly went… you guessed it. Down.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed, as I flew in an incredibly fast speed, downwards.

As I flew down, closer and closer to the ground, I get a clearer view of where I'm going to land… Hey! Lucky me! It's central town!

"Watch out!" I yelled at the people. The students shopping suddenly cleared the area, screaming: "WATCH OUT! A big, fat bird!" and "Look out! Something's coming this way!"

I closed my eyes and waited for the, hopefully not deadly, landing. Suddenly, I felt something grab onto me, then I switched direction; from going down, to going up again.

No, I wasn't going up… I was being carried by Natsume!

Then I realized what he did… He saw me going down from the sky, then jumped up and held me so I wouldn't plow down on the floor!

He jumped a few times on some buildings (Oh my goodness! He's very strong and fast!), and finally landed on a small, empty area of central town's district.

"Th-Tha-Thank you N-Natsume!" I said with a very shaky voice, still rickety from the very fast occurrence that had just happened.

"What did you think you were doing, hmm idiot? Did you think you could fly or something?"

He was panting. Hehe, I guess I should work-out more! Was I too heavy for him?

I placed my hand behind my head and smiled out of embarrassment.

"Hotaru used her cannon you see…"

"Such an idiot"

He turned around and started walking away from me. What's his problem? He's so rude and mean! Although, he did save me… I should at least thank him!

I ran closer to him, trying to catch up.

"Thank you for saving me! I really appreciate it!"

**Natsume's POV**

She placed her soft, gentle hand on my shoulder. Boy did she make me red!

I looked at her arrogantly; I didn't want her to think that I liked it… at least, not yet…

"Tch, I couldn't let you hurt anyone. They would think that, because I'm your partner, you've turned into a nutcase"

She pouted at me… cute.

"I told you! It was Hotaru who blasted me up into the air!"

… "Why are you following me?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do… I just want this day to be memorable… You know, before I…"

I had to stop her from getting into that subject. I wouldn't know what to say if we did get to that topic. I had to say something, fast.

"Let's get some ice cream"

Well, that came out of no where…

"What? Really? You're actually treating me to ice cream?"

How many times should I say it before she gets the point?

"Yeah, don't make me repeat it again"

"Sorry… I'm just surprised, that's all!"

She smiled at me sweetly then walked beside me, equaling to my pace.

I wanted this day to be special to her… Luckily she forgot all about the present I gave her yesterday… Maybe she didn't open it yet. Whew…

"What's your favorite flavor?"

My mind suddenly threw the topic away from my head when she spoke. Flavor? Let's see… Hey! I know!

I smirked and replied to her:

"Strawberry"

Her face lightened up and she squealed:

"Oh! That's my favorite… Hey… wait a second! You don't mean…"

I laughed deviously and smirked at her once more. It's so fun to tease Mikan! It seemed like she has forgotten the fact that she'll be blind in days… Well, she's really like that anyway. She's very good at changing moods… Sometimes, it's getting a bit weird.

"Natsume! Stop teasing me!"

"Teasing? I'm not doing anything. You asked me my favorite flavor of ice cream, and my favorite is STRAWBERRY"

"UGGGH! Come here you perv!"

She chased me all around the town until we arrived at the ice cream parlor. Boy! She's getting faster now, isn't she?

"We're here. What flavor do you want?"

She was quiet. I waited for her answer, but there was no reply. Until I saw her staring at the big sign that says: "Super Deluxe Sundae". She was actually drooling.

"Oi, polka-dots! What do you want?"

She shook her head and looked away from the sign.

"Uhmm… Just a strawberry ice cream cone"

She was being humble… Doesn't she know how much I earn as allowance everyday?

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! I'm sure!"

"Alright"

I rolled my eyes then faced the counter.

"What would you like sir?"

"One Super Deluxe Sundae"

She looked at me with big, wide, shining eyes. Was she really that surprised? Haha…

"What?" I asked, pretending to tease her.

"But… But… I told you that I wanted a strawberry cone! A Super Deluxe Sundae costs 175 rabbits! And that's way too much just for some ice cream!"

"So you don't want it then?"

She looked down and poked her fingers with each other. This girl is making me laugh…

"Well…"

"Here's your sundae sir. Please come again"

I got the gigantic bowl. It had 7 scoops of assorted flavors of ice cream, 3 bananas glazed with chocolate syrup, almond and pecan nuts, rainbow sprinkles and a twirl of whip cream with a cherry on top.

How are we going to finish this?

"WOW! That looks so amazing; almost too amazing to eat!"

We sat down and started eating. I was only getting little bites, since Mikan almost dug her face right in the ice cream. I wish I had a camera…

"Thank you SO much for treating me ice cream Natsume! I should pay you back!"

"You don't have to" I looked away and closed my eyes a bit.

"Aren't you going to eat some more?"

"I'm not so into ice cream"

…

After 10 minutes of Mikan devouring the poor sundae, she suddenly spoke to me.

She had ice cream all over her mouth; she even had some whip cream on her nose. I wanted to laugh but, she might cry and attract unwanted attention. (You know, fangirls?)

"I will definitely remember the sight of the big and delicious sundae you bought for me! It will always stay in my mind even if I can't see it ever again."

I was stuck. She did remember… And she also realized that she would never get another chance to see what kind of ice cream she wants… She'll always have to be asked…

**Mikan's POV**

I did remember that this was one of the last days I'll be able to see. No matter what happens, that thought still remains in my head. Where every happy moment that occurs with me, I suddenly remember that I'm going to be blind soon. I shouldn't be like this… I just shouldn't.

Hey… Natsume's going closer to me…

He sat beside me, and looked at me. His face went closer, and closer… and closer…

He stuck out his tongue and licked my nose.

OMG! What the heck did he just do!

He smirked and went back to his seat.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"There was some whip cream on your nose, stupid"

"You could've told me!"

I was turning red as a tomato back there… He just licked my nose!

He looked away and got a towel. He threw it on my face and walked out of the ice cream parlor.

"I'll wait outside. Wipe your face will you? You look like a kid who doesn't know how to control herself"

Pffft! Natsume can be SO mean sometimes! … But hey, he's changing the topic!

I wiped my face vigorously and followed him out.

"You still didn't answer me Natsume! Why'd you do that to my nose?"

"So, where to?"

…

Natsume and I went around central the whole day. I got to take pictures of him with me in the photo booth. Most of them had Natsume's expressionless face; except one. I was hugging him tightly and he smiled. That's my favorite one! We also went to the pet shops and made fun of the animals that were inside. I pointed at the black fox that resembled Natsume, he told me I resembled the blue monkey that was smelling his butt… ARGH!

Well… After that very fun day, it was finally 8p.m. Central town was closing, and the buses were doing last calls for any students that were left.

I went inside the bus, followed by Natsume. He sat first, on a seat beside the window. I followed him and sat beside him.

I leaned on the chair and closed my eyes. I inhaled contentedly and leaned on his firm shoulder.

"Thank you for making this day, one of the most memorable days in my life, Natsume… I don't know what I'd be without you…"

**Natsume's POV**

She slowly fell asleep leaning on my shoulder.

I'm glad that I've made this day, at the very least memorable to her.

I, myself, am very satisfied with this day as well. I thought it was very memorable too…

…Me and my special girl, spending the whole day together. I made a mark in her life and she did the same with mine…

Even if she will be loosing her sight soon, I'm glad that I've given her a sight to behold when that time comes; when her world will be pitch black.

I will always remember this day. For simple, yet the day made my entire body twitch with happiness. A sensation I never ever felt in my entire life, until today.

But, I haven't helped her yet…

I just made her day, memorable. I didn't help her at all, regarding her situation…

What could I do to help keep her sight?

…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The bus stopped. We're in the academy already?

"Nn-nunnn… Huh? We're here already? Aw, I was just enjoying that nap too…"

I smiled at her, and stood up.

"C'mon"

She stood up and smiled at me once more.

---------------------------------------

_Sorry for the REALLY long chapter! It's just that, I had to fit in an entire day in one chapter! And when you have lots of ideas, it's pretty hard to compress everything into one! Haha… Well, I hope you like this chapter. And I hope you keep reading! Remember, Mikan has **5 days** left before she looses her sight forever… What do you think Hotaru's doing in her lab? And what can Natsume do to help Mikan? Find out in the next chapter and…_

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_

_Tell me how you feel_


	5. Questions

**The best things are unseen.**

**_Chapter five_**

_Authors note: I'm going to try some new writing stuff with this chapter. I hope you guys will like it! And sorry for the long wait… I planned to upload this chapter on Friday, but we didn't have internet OR electricity at the time. _

_I dedicate this chapter to havenslayer, a very cool reviewer! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: If I were to own Gakuen Alice, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer writing fanfictions right? So there. (I don't own it, blah)_

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV:**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning at Alice Academy. Students had a whole day of activities they wish to do: go to the park; bargain for items at central town; finish overdue homework; or to simply hang-out with a friend.

One student on the other hand, didn't have anything to do.

And that student was Mikan.

She was walking along the school's hallway. It wasn't so filled with students today, since most of them had plans.

**Mikan's POV:**

**----**

Darn it… After my morning routine, I suddenly realized I had nothing to do at all!

Hmm… Maybe I should try to see what Hotaru's been doing again…

Oh yeah! … She'll blast me off with her cannon! Oh Hotaru…

Day number 5 with eyesight… I sure don't want to spend it doing nothing all day!

Let's see… Who can I hang-out with today?

Yuu… Anna and Nonoko… Ruka… Koko and… Natsume?

Wait! We already went out yesterday. Boy was it fun!

Ok, count Natsume out… How about Ruka?

Yes! Ruka!

---

I ran through the hallway leading to the boy's dormitory area. I haven't been seeing Ruka lately, and Natsume's always been alone every time I see him. I wonder what Ruka's been doing?

I arrived in front of Ruka's dorm room. I knocked,

_Knock Knock Knock! _

"Hey Ruka, it's Mikan! I was wondering if you'd like to hang-out with me some where…"

I heard some noises, like he was fixing something…

"Oh, Hi Mikan! Just a minute and I'll be right out!"

"Kei!"

I waited for around two minutes until he finally opened the door. I smiled at him and waved my hand slightly, greeting him a good morning.

He slowly went out of the room, holding his cute pet rabbit in his arms.

"Good morning Mikan."

"Good morning Ruka! And a good morning to you too little rabbit"

I pet his rabbit with my two fingers and smiled. It was really adorable!

"So… What were you doing in your room anyway, hmm Ruka?"

I went closer to him, hoping he'd feel a little bit anxious. I **was** pretty curious!

His cheeks suddenly blushed. I wonder why? It's not hot in here…

"Tochiko's cage needed cleaning. I was just finishing up! Haha..."

"Oh? So his name is Tochiko… How cute!"

"Well, I'm glad you think so!"

We both started walking passed the hallway heading to the gate. The suddenly, we came across Hotaru's dorm room.

I looked at it for a moment and suddenly, an idea popped up my head!

"Hey Ruka, can you do something for me?"

"Like what?"

"Oh… Just a little favor… Knock on Hotaru's room and uhmm… Tell her you have something to ask!"

He stepped back after what I sad and tilted his head in confusion.

"Why would you want me to do that? It's better if you do it you know…"

"Please Ruka! Every time I ask her to go out of her room, she either slams the door at my face or uses her baka-cannon! I beg you!"

I kneeled in front of him and held his hand. I was really desperate!

Hey… His cheeks are turning pink again…

"Uh… A-Alright… But just this once"

"Go! Go!"

I pushed him closer and winked at him, hoping he wouldn't back out. Then, I hid at the corner of the hall which was very near Hotaru's room and I observed cautiously.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Hey Hotaru… It's Ruka… Listen, I have to ask you something. Would you go out of your room?"

It was quiet for around 4 minutes until Ruka knocked again.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Hotaru! Are you in there?"

Suddenly, the door opened slightly. My eyes widened, as Hotaru's head slowly peaked out of the room.

"What do you want?"

Ruka was startled so he stepped back. This was my chance!

I sprinted to the direction of Hotaru's door and held the door, preventing it from closing.

"Hotaru! I've waited long enough, let me inside!"

Then my eyes glanced upon her face… Oh my!

She had really big eye bags hanging from her eyes like drapes; she was barely opening her eyes! Her hair was a mess, despite it being so short… She also had oil splatters on her cheek, some strips of tape on her forehead and a pen inserted in her ear. (The thing that designers or office workers do)

She looked like a total MESS!

Ruka's eyes widened like kiwi fruits, my eyes widened like watermelons.

"Ho-Hotaru? Wha-What happened to you?" Ruka said in a shaky voice.

I was simply speechless.

"HOTARU!" I screamed, embracing her with my arms. I can't believe she looked so stressed out! And I didn't even know about it! I didn't even get the chance to help her out… I was in central all day yesterday... What if she needed my help then? I wasn't there for her!

She lowered her head slowly, and blinked them. She looked really sleepy.

"What's wrong with you Hotaru! What have you been doing here?"

"Shut up Mikan… You're so noisy…"

"That doesn't matter at all! What matters is why you've been keeping yourself locked up in your room for 2 days! I can't believe you! You didn't tell me about any of this…"

"Would you lower your voice? There's no use screaming like that. You'll only damage my hearing"

I looked at her with a serious face. I wasn't joking. I wanted to know what was she doing in there and why she locked herself in her room for so long! I even heard that she didn't go out even once!

"Just answer me Hotaru… Why are you locking yourself in here? What have you been doing? and most importantly… Why only at the precious last days of eye sight have you been doing this? I WANT to be with you! I NEED to be with you! So I have something to remember when I go blind…"

I started crying… She didn't know how much I missed her… How much I hate being shut out of her presence, even when she knows I won't be keeping my sense of sight for much longer…

I missed my best friend.

"Mikan…"

She held my cheek gently and smiled at me… She then rubbed the back of my head warmly and said:

"If you're really THAT desperate… I stayed in my room for so long is because I've been trying to…"

**Hotaru's POV:**

This is really confusing… Should I tell her, or not?

I've been thinking of a gadget in which will help her retain her sense of sight. A special kind of eyewear that connects with the nerves of her brain to give her the sense of sight she will soon loose.

But it's not that easy…

Inventors of all sorts of different eyewear have not yet achieved the technology of sight renewal. They've made lasers, contacts, special gears of all sorts but nothing could ever give the sense of sight to or back to a blind human being.

It has been a situation for so long… Yet the scientists or inventors have not made a solution for something so dreadful…

So I've been thinking as I've been trying to invent…

If the older, more experienced professionals haven't been successful yet…

Then why should I even try?

But I have one reason to why I **should **try…

It's because of Mikan.

If she's not happy, I'm not happy. If she's blind, I become blind as well… I wouldn't be able to see the precious things in life without her. I wouldn't be able to see the love other people have for me… I would be blind as well…

And also because I love her.

She's my best friend, my spark of hope.

And I would do anything for her.

But the problem is… If I keep on working for a gadget… (And of course with a chance of failure) I wouldn't have the chance to be with her especially at these remaining days that are so critical and important for her…

And if I tell her, she would only tell me to stop because she's causing trouble for me…

So I should just keep it a secret.

Yeah, I'll keep it a secret…

Goodness, I've gotten really tired…

"Hotaru? Are you still with me?"

She shook me a little, I guess I was dazed out because I haven't slept for 2 nights already…

-yawn-

"I'm sorry for staying in my room for so long and not telling you why. It's just that I have this invention I need to finish for my cousin, and she needs it really bad by Tuesday."

"Cousin? I've never heard about your cousin yet…"

"Well, she lives in Tokyo and she's been sending me letters. Now please Mikan, would you stay out of my room for the meantime? It would really help me work faster. And the faster I work, the sooner I get to hang-out with you... Alright?"

She looked down for a minute, then suddenly looked at me and smiled. –sigh- I thought she wouldn't believe me… Then again she **is** as gullible as a 3 year old…

"Alright. Sorry for bothering you again… I understand… Good luck alright? And if there's anything that you need help with, don't hesitate to ask!"

I smiled once more and gently pushed her out of my room.

"Thank you, I knew you would understand. Bye now"

I closed my door and inhaled deeply.

"Just a bit of kindness towards her and she'll instantly believe whatever you tell her. Thank goodness…"

I chose not to tell her because she would only make this situation a big deal. I'll hang-out with her at the last two days or until the time that I've finished making the invention.

Meanwhile, I better continue my work… Still so many researching to do… -yawn-

**Ruka's POV:**

I can't believe what I've just heard… Mikan's going blind? I don't understand…

I stood up treacherously and dusted my shorts a bit. I was still startled by the conversation Mikan and Hotaru had… Was this all a joke?"

"Mi-Mikan?" I said, shaking with surprise.

She turned around and smiled. Boy did she make me red… She held out her hand, offering some help for me to get up.

"I guess I have to tell you too…"

"You're… Go-going to be… Blind?"

I stood up and placed Tochiko on my shoulder and listened eagerly to what Mikan has to say.

"I have a disease… Minusvipedia. I'm going to be blind after… uhmm… 4 days…"

"Is there a cure?"

"The doctor said I have an incredibly low chance of keeping my sense of sight"

"I see…"

I guess Natsume must feel terrible about this… I hope she told him already… He would go berserk if Mikan suddenly arrives in the classroom with a walking stick.

I myself, feel dreadfully disturbed, hearing this.

Not only is Mikan my good friend… She's also my… -blush- crush…

I know it's against Natsume but… I just can't restrain myself from feeling this way…

And now that Mikan's going to be blind… I don't know what else to do…

Should I let Natsume help her out or should I be the one to help her?

Either way, I MUST help her! Whatever Natsume says, I MUST tell her!

"Ruka?"

"Huh?"

Mikan's voice cleared my head of the mounting thoughts building inside.

"Let's go"

"But…"

"Don't pity me or anything… I know the time will soon come… I won't be having the sense of sight for long… But, I want to enjoy the remaining days I have with the sense of sight… Now would you please spend it with me?"

How…Sweet…

"Alright… If that's what you want"

"Yey! Thank you Ruka! Let's call all our friends!"

She suddenly embraced me and dragged my all over the dorm.

She invited Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Koko to spend the day with us.

"Gee Mikan, I'm really glad we could all hang-out together today" Nonoko said as she wraps her right arm around Mikan.

"Yeah Mikan! I was really surprised at first, but seeing the things you've planned for us all, I wanted to join!" Koko said, as he skips playfully around the group.

"Yes it's quite surprising… But Mikan, why did you decide to have a gimmick today?" Yuu questioned, fiddling with his glasses a bit.

"It's because I felt like spending the day with my treasured friends…" Mikan then hugged Anna and Nonoko showing off how close they were.

"Aww Mikan! That's such a thoughtful and sweet idea" Anna said, smiling blissfully.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to the park!" Koko said, pointing to the direction of the gate.

"Wait! We forgot Natsume" I said, holding back Koko.

"Oh right! I'll go get him. You guys stay here!"

Mikan then headed to the dorm room of Natsume. I followed so I could convince him incase he didn't want to go.

I slowly walked behind Mikan; she didn't notice me at all, to my surprise.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Natsume! Mikan here! Would you like to go out with our friends today?"

…

No reply.

She shouted again… and again…

Still no reply.

"Hmmm… I guess he had something to do today"

Then I quickly ran back to the group, hoping she wouldn't notice me gone.

"Natsume's not in his room… Let's just go out anyway"

The whole group nodded and ran passed the gate. I followed, walking patiently with Tochiko clutched in my arms.

I stopped and looked up at Hotaru's window.

"Whatever you're doing up there Hotaru… Please… Help Mikan…"

"Hey Ruka! You're lagging behind!" Mikan screamed, gesturing her arms for me to come closer.

"Coming!" I replied, running towards her.

------------------------------

_Sorry I had to cut this chapter. But I promise the next chapter with come soon!_

_An extension to what the group will be doing for the day…_

_I guess you guys now have the idea of what Hotaru's been doing in her room…_

_Let's hope it's going to be successful!_

_So… How will Ruka and Natsume help Mikan?_

_And will Mikan's friends find out about her disease? _

_How would they react? _

_Find out in the next chapter… Until then… See you!_

**Oh yes… Don't forget to REVIEW!**

_The last bucket of reviews really made me smile! I hope you review about this chapter!_


	6. DCP

**The best things are unseen.**

_**Chapter six**_

With my friends part two

_Authors note: I'm so sorry for the incredibly long delay. It was examinations week and we also had our qualifying exams as well. Also, bad luck got to me on Friday the 13th. I was 3/4 finished with chapter 6; I saved it and then went out. After around an hour, I came back then it suddenly disappeared._

_**I had to type the whole thing over again**. (I was finished with like, 6 pages already…) So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it took a lot of my time. Well, I enjoyed writing it anyway so, it's cool. :D…_

_And I hope you don't mind the OC that will be introduced to you, later on in the story! _

_I dedicate this chapter to my classmates. A bunch of misfits!_

_(I fixed the story a bit. I was in such a rush to upload that I forgot to proof-read! Gomen…) _

_Disclaimer: If I were to own Gakuen Alice, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer writing fanfictions right? So there. (I don't own it, blah)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan

**Mikan's POV**

All of us went through the path leading to the picnic area. I planned so many fun things for us to do for the day! Too bad Natsume and Hotaru couldn't join us though…

This is going to be so exciting! My first gimmick with friends… I had Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Koko and Ruka with me for the rest of the day!

At least this day would be memorable… That even without my sense of sight, I'll have something to dear to cherish with me.

"What do you mean without sight?"

KOKO! He's reading my mind! I completely forgot! ARGH!

"Come here would you…!"

I grabbed Koko's shirt and covered his mouth forcefully. And then I dragged away from the group.

"Where are you going Mikan?" Yuu asked curiously.

"Hold on! You guys go ahead, we'll catch up!"

I dragged Koko farther, and farther away; far enough for us not to be heard.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"Hey, I was just reading your mind… I do it to everyone!"

"It's not FUNNY Koko! My mind is very… complicated right now…"

"Are you hiding something?"

:Sigh: Might as well tell him… After all, I DO think about it every minute.

"What do you think of every minute?"

"You just don't get it, do you Koko?" :Sigh:

I continued, placing my hand on his shoulder to highlight my seriousness. Koko tends to joke a lot. So I hope this time, he'd be serious!

"Oh yeah. What did you mean when you thought, _without my sense of sight, _huh Mikan?"

"That's what I was going to tell you. You see, I'm going to be blind soon. I think I have around 4 days left. And…"

"WHAT! You're g-going to b-be…"

Koko was shaking tremendously after I told him about my condition. Is it really THAT surprising?

"Yes, blind. Calm down Koko!"

"O-Ok…"

"Now the reason why I assembled you guys is because…"

"You want to make use of your limited time, by hanging out with friends. Am I right?"

"Exactly! How'd you…"

"Read your mind, duh."

"Oh yeah… I forgot hehehe…"

I always seem to forget that Koko can read minds; that's why I'm so careless with my thoughts all the time!

"Anyway, on to the main point… I'd REALLY appreciate it if you'd keep quiet about this. I really wouldn't like it if the others knew."

"Why? But they'll know eventually."

"I know, and that's why I'd like to spend the last 4 days of sight, being myself! The Mikan that can see!"

"I see… Well, I'll keep it a secret! Don't you worry Mikan"

I never knew Koko can be so sincere! Well, let's hope he'd stick to his word…

"Awww, thank you Koko! Now let's head back, they might get worried"

We immediately headed back to the group. Boy, I hope they wouldn't get so suspicious! I'm really bad at lying…

"Where were you?" Ruka asked, giving me a confused expression.

"Well… you see…" Suddenly Koko interrupted.

"Mikan had to tell me something important…"

"Something… Important?" Yuu thought. Scratching his chin with his hand,

"It's about the picnic! Yeah! About the picnic"

Whew! I actually lied successfully. I sure hope I won't be doing it so often anymore…

"Yeah, let's have a picnic! That sounds fun" Nonoko squealed, with her eyes twinkling like stars.

"Where's the food Mikan? Didn't you bring any?" Anna questioned.

Uh oh! I forgot the food! After all, I just planned this a while a go… I didn't have time to make any food at all!

"It's really like you to assemble everyone for a picnic and not prepare any food at all" Yuu said, gently chuckling at my mistake. Oh Yuu! It's not that easy when you have so many things running in your mind you know:Pout:

I quickly scanned my cranium for an idea, and then I suddenly spotted the canteen sign on the tree. That's it! I'll just buy food…

"Don't worry guys! I'll just buy some food from the canteen! I hear they'll be serving roast beef sandwiches for the day, and…"

"No! You can't do that Mikan… You hardly get enough for your allowance and now you're going to buy us all some food?" Ruka protested, grabbing my shoulder with his firm hands.

Yuu reached for his wallet and added,

"He's right. We'll just buy our own food and…"

"**I'll **buy the food." Koko suddenly said, with his hands placed coolly in his pockets like it wasn't such a big deal. How nice of him! I've always thought of Koko as the "free-loader" kind of guy… I guess I thought wrong!

"Wow Koko! That sounds so kind of you… I never knew you were so generous!" Anna said, using both of her hands to hold Koko's.

Hey! Hey! Hey!… I can see some shades of red forming on Koko's cheeks… Hehehe!

"I-It's not a p-problem, really" Koko replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Nonoko took both of them by the hand and pushed them forcefully towards the path leading to the canteen. (Anna and Koko)

"Come on now you two! I'm starving! Don't stay too long in there, alright? Or we'll be dead of starvation by the time you both come back. We'll look for a picnic table here, so just look for us around this area!" Nonoko said, pushing them nearer to the path.

Koko and Anna were soon walking together, smiling so bashfully at one another. I can tell that they enjoyed each other's company quite a lot!

"Why'd you do that?" Yuu asked curiously, sitting down on a picnic table he found a minute ago.

"Who do you think will push those two together? It'll take those two months without me around." Nonoko confidently said, joining Yuu at the picnic table.

I never knew they liked each other… Koko and Anna… Love's so confusing sometimes!

"Mikan, would you like to sit down?"

Hmm? Ruka? Aww, he's such a gentleman! I wish Natsume would try to learn some manners from Ruka once in a while! It would really help!

"Why, thank you Ruka!" I sat down, and then Ruka followed, sitting beside me.

After glancing at some of the fragrant blooms in the flower bushes, I noticed that a girl was sitting alone on the picnic table near us. I thought picnics were for a group of friends or families! She must be lonely…

"Say Nonoko, who's that girl over there?"

I pointed at the girl with curly, dark-brown hair that was tied in a half-ponytail. She had deep, lime-green eyes and fair, ashen skin. She seems to be the same age as I am!

"Oh, I think she's one of the dangerous-ability types. But people say she's really nice once you get to know her!"

"Then why is she eating alone if people say she's nice?"

"I don't know… It's quite unusual, really. It seems like her alice drives people away…"

Her alice drives people away? How can that be? I should ask her to sit with us! She must be pretty lonely…

Then suddenly, Yuu looked at her in a strange way... He seemed to be observing her from a far. Then, his cheeks suddenly flushed with assorted shades of garnet!

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Yuu?" Ruka asked. (**AN**: That sounds so weird!)

"Well, I just recalled something about her…"

"Really? What is it?" Nonoko continued, going closer to Yuu in curiosity of the subject.

"Is it a story?" I said with dreamy eyes, eager to listen to Yuu.

"It happened 3 days ago…" Yuu continued, flushing deeper and deeper as we get more interested on the topic.

"Go on!" Nonoko and I both said, leaning on the table to listen more carefully.

"Hmm… Let's see… A meeting with the teachers had just ended, so I was heading back to the dorms. After about a minute of walking, it started raining. Then, I started coughing and got really dizzy. Then I suddenly remembered that I was diagnosed with a high fever that day, and so I needed to hurry it up even more.

I was running, dashing towards the dorms. But as my body went weaker and colder, the rain was getting much stronger. I was almost going to collapse, until…"

"Until?" I said, drooling with excitement.

"Continue!" Nonoko pleaded, jumping in her seat.

"Well, that brown-haired girl caught me and looked at my eyes deeply and gave me a warm smile. Then, she raised her right hand, and removed some sort of glove she was wearing. And after that, she placed her right hand on my forehead, and the next thing I knew, I was on the clinic bed!"

"How, interesting…" Ruka commented, looking curiously at the brown-haired girl on the picnic table.

"Did you ever get to know her name?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"The nurse told me it was Kizoku Jishin…"

And after hearing that, I stood up and blissfully made my way towards her table. She didn't seem so bad; she looked quite beautiful in fact.

"Hello there! You must be Kizoku"

She looked at me without any expression, whatsoever. She reminded me of Hotaru!

"Yes?"

"I-I was just… thinking, maybe you'd like to join us for lunch?" I was a little intimidated, but I felt that she'd be a nice, friendly girl. Well… I hope!

Her cold, expressionless mouth soon turned into a warm, inviting smile. She closed the little booklet she was reading and nodded slightly.

"That's very kind of you. But are you sure you'd like to be with some one, such as myself?" She looked at me with determination, as if she was in a state of precaution.

"Why wouldn't I? Please, come with me!" I smiled at her once more, and pulled her towards the picnic table. Suddenly, Yuu sank deeper into his seat, as if avoiding to be seen by Kizoku.

She giggled slightly, seeing Yuu behave this way; She sat down beside him, and smiled at him with charm.

"So Kizoku, I'm Mikan Sakura, This is Ruka Nogi, Nonoko and…"

"You're the boy who had high fever!" She suddenly said, glancing at Yuu's poor, tomato-red face.

Everyone laughed and looked at both of them.

"Funny, Yuu's never acted shy around a girl before…" Nonoko whispered to me, smirking slightly of the thought in her head.

"You're right! I think he likes her…" I replied, smirking deviously as well.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Nonoko, Ruka, Mikan and… Yuu" Kizoku smiled, and gave each of us a polite nod and handshake.

"So, tell us something about you Zinoku!" Nonoko said, twirling her hair playfully.

"Well… I'm in class A-3… dangerous-ability type…" She looked down as if she was embarrassed. I wonder why? Dangerous-ability types shouldn't be afraid of mentioning that they belong to that class!

"You're a special star!" Ruka suddenly said, eyeing that shiny, orange star that was neatly pinned on her uniform.

"WOW! A special star! I thought only Natsume was a special star in our grade!" I stared at her orange pin, dreaming that one day; I'd wear that kind of star as well.

"Uhmm… Yes… I am" She said it quite nervously; until she smiled at us, gesturing that it wasn't such a big deal.

"So what's your alice Zinoku?" Yuu asked, smiling with a bit more confidence this time.

"Well… It's… Disease Contamination and Purification, better known as DCP"

"Wow! Sounds fancy… What do you mean by disease contamination and purification?" Nonoko asked curiously.

Then she suddenly showed her right hand to us. It was dressed in a white glove with some black ethnic designs all over. Hmm… How come only the right?

"It means, I can cure diseases and sicknesses of the body. But it also means that I can also infect diseases and sicknesses to people as well"

And this struck me. Why have I been so stupid? Of course there would be a student with a disease purification alice! Why haven't I thought of it before? I think I might still have a chance to retain my eyesight!

**Ruka's POV**

Mikan and I jumped up when we heard this. Does this mean she can really be saved?

Thank god… I think Mikan will be able to see…

Hold on, why is everyone looking at us?

"Did my description frighten you?" Kizoku looked at us with worry in her eyes.

"Uh…no! It's just that…" I frantically waved my palms in front of her, hoping she wouldn't get hurt.

"It's fine. I'm quite used to it actually. People are afraid at what might happen to them if they become friends with me… That's why I'm always alone." She frowned and looked down.

I didn't mean that! W-what should I do…

"D-don't worry Kizoku! We'll be your friends now… right you guys?" Yuu smiled at us and nodded, gesturing us to support him.

"That's right, you don't have to worry!" Mikan said, as she sat down on her seat happily.

I think she thought of the same thing I thought a while a go. It's nice to see her finally hopeful about her disease.

"Thank you, all of you… You don't have to worry; as long as my right hand is dressed with a glove, I wouldn't be able to harm anyone"

"So that's what the glove is for!" Nonoko squealed giggling a bit to the ideas she concluded in her head about the glove.

"Excuse me, may I speak to you in private, Mikan?" I got Mikan by the arm and gently lead her to an area far from the picnic grove.

"Did you hear what Zinoku's alice is? Disease Purification! That means you're saved Mikan!"

"I know! I was so happy when I heard it!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Whoa! Mikan…

I was turning as red as a tomato back there… She was… embracing me…

"Mikan…" I murmured, as I wrapped my arms around her as well.

I didn't know how I pulled it off, but Mikan and I were embracing in the forest! I can't believe this is happening! She actually embraced me and I actually responded!

Wait a minute… Natsume liked her way before I have…

No… This is wrong…

"Ruka… I'm so happy…" Tears began to stream from her soft cheeks like little streams.

Then suddenly, I heard a slight sound coming from behind the bushes.

"Flirt. Tch" I heard this, and suddenly, the thought of who the person was rushed into my head.

It was Natsume.

Crap! I… I shouldn't be seen like this!

"Wait, let go!" I said to her loudly, releasing myself from her embrace.

She looked startled, then stepped back, allowing me to run towards the sound in slight confusion.

I quickly ran towards the bushes, hoping he wouldn't run away from me.

Shoot. I lost him.

I only got to see a black figure, running across the forest with great speed.

Damn… What have I done?

--------------------------------------------------

_Uh oh! What will Natsume think of Mikan and Ruka now?_

_**Will Kizoku be able to heal Mikan of her disease?**_

_**Or maybe she'll infect her with something even MORE serious…**_

_Why are Koko and Anna taking so long just to get some food?_

_What's going on with Yuu?_

_And why are there so many extensions for just one day?_

_Ok, I can only answer one question. (Which is the last one)_

_I get lazy. BWAHAHAHA!_

_I apologize for extending the day for the 2nd time. I promise the next chapter will be the last part of the 5th day! _

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter._

_I admit it is less descriptive than the other chapters, but I had to fill it in with information so the story will be a lot clearer for you guys._

_Anyway, I'll be updating the next chapter soon! Watch out for it!_

_And of course, _

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

_(You don't know how much your **reviews** help me)_


End file.
